Under the Tinsel Forest
by xXarcherXx
Summary: Merry Christmas! Cheesy RobStar oneshot. XP Don't judge; please read!


**TT_TT Sorry…. I haven't been posting anything lately… I guess I'm too caught up in other stuff… this is random & has a nice Terra, so Terra-bashers/Terra-haters should leave now. I'm a Terra fan. (Let's pretend Tokyo never happened.)**

**Hey! I got an account on DeviantART! I'm not much of an artist, but at least check me out. Same avatar, different username. **

**Hope everyone has a great Christmas! **

**I don't own Teen Titans. The Night Before Christmas belongs to Clement Clarke Moore. **

It was Christmas Eve in Jump City at last! The children were happily playing in the snow as families gathered together and exchanged gifts. The six special 'reinforcements' were walking back to their oddly shaped tower, tired after a battle with a magician named Mumbo Jumbo. He had been the only villain that dared to ruin the holidays; luckily the Titans took care of him.

"FINALLY! Time for my newest game, 'Slendertubbies'!" Beast Boy exclaimed once arriving in the living room. As he was about to dive into the gifts, Cyborg held him back by placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Nu-uh. No opening presents. Not until Santa comes!"

"Aw, but Cy!"

"C'mon Cyborg, lighten up a bit! Just one?" Terra asked. The three stayed silent. In the meanwhile, Raven was making herself some hot chocolate and Robin was apparently looking for something. Cyborg looked down on the two Titans and finally sighed.

"Fine; just one…"

"Awesome!"

"But let me open one too!" Terra laughed as the two literally dove into the many presents under their giant tree. Raven picked up her drink and walked towards Terra.

"So… what did you get him?" she asked.

"Oh, just some little trinkets and-"

"A PROTOCOL NY MANTA 4.5CH REMOTE CONTROL QUADCOPTER!" Cyborg yelled, holding the new quadcopter. He then rushed over and gave Terra a bone-crushing hug similar to Starfire's, repeating his thanks.

"Um… your welcome?"

"AN XBOX 360?!" Beast Boy yelled in surprise and glee. Mostly surprise because of the giver.

"Thank you thank you thank you thank yo-"

"You can stop hugging me, Beast Boy," Raven said, trying to keep her drink at level. The three dashed through the hallways and back to Beast Boy's room to play with their new video game, dragging their fellow empathy along with them.

Starfire laughed. She turned to Robin, who in turn, looked at her.

"Star, have you seen my keys?" she shook her head.

"Hmm… well, I guess I'll just check my room again. Later." He walked away, leaving her the only one still in the room. Starfire simply smiled as the doors swished open and then closed behind his cape. One would think that they'd be the perfect couple, right? The kind that would kiss each other on the cheek before separating or going somewhere else. The kind that would stick around their partner even just to look for something. The kind that would rarely ever be seen apart. They were different. His feelings became less obvious as the holidays grew nearer. Starfire sighed and sat with her back to the wall; she was practically under the tree now. The tree was decorated with everything from red and yellow tinsel streamers to random little trinkets turned into ornaments. Terra's first communicator, a picture of Robin and Cyborg, and even the penny Beast Boy gave Raven. Their tree topper, well, they still haven't decided on one.

_Beep Beep! _Starfire's face lit up with hope and joy as she started gathering ingredients from places that shouldn't hold ingredients.

o|-_-|o

Robin's room was a mess. Even messier than Beast Boy's at this point. He had been searching for an entire hour and still hasn't found the keys to his safe. He wasn't one to give up, but… perhaps, a break was necessary.

"Dinner!" A high-pitched voice announced. Robin groaned at the thought of what possibilities his 'female friend' might cook up. He stripped off his sweaty uniform and slipped on a green long-sleeves shirt and some jeans. Before he slowly made his way to the living room, he quickly switched off his mask for a pair of shades. (Shades indoors, don't ask; were talking about Richard Grayson here.) He walked in with a staid, slightly scared mien. In front of him was Starfire, wearing a cute light green dress and a frilly white apron. Her hair was tied up in a messy ponytail, but it was still overall very nice hair. She had her back turned to him as she dished out her homemade meal onto their plates. Behind him, Cyborg, Terra, Beast Boy, and Raven walked in with the same, obvious mien about them. Apparently, they too have changed out of their sweaty, slightly awkward uniforms. Starfire turned around and gave them something rather…. Distasteful looking.

"I have succeeded in making my special Christmas Eve dinner for you, my friends! Please, enjoy!" she said gleefully. Her hopeful eyes and innocent smile quickly overcame the reluctant teens. However, one did not show his defeat.

"Uh, Star… What exactly is it?" Robin asked kindly.

"It is callaloo with juice of noni and passion fruit." Robin looked to Terra, who looked to Cyborg, who looked to Beast Boy, who looked to Raven, who simply poked at the meal. The callaloo looked like something you would find in someone's stomach. Even the mention of the odd fruit noni caused them to imagine all the little eyes staring at them. The slice of passion fruit was simply disturbing. Terra nudged Robin softly. He sighed and slowly brought the spoon to the callaloo and then to his mouth. His hand trembled as he carefully placed the food onto his tongue and closed his mouth.

"Its… delicious!" Robin was greatly surprised. It looked absolutely revolting, but it was undoubtedly very good. The other four took a bit and also found it to be quite tasty.

"Truly?" Starfire clasped her hands together and Robin nodded. That evening, the six finally enjoyed a peaceful meal.

o|-_-|o

Two hours later, Robin was still looking for his keys. He stood and traveled over to Beast Boy's room. He let the door slide open to reveal three teens sitting in the dark, playing what seemed to be a game of ostriches on an island. Raven was sitting on his bed, sipping her hot chocolate and watching them play.

"Hey, um, have you guys seen-"

"Check the tree." They said in unison, not even turning to look at him. Robin raised an eyebrow and slowly walked away.

"Okay…" He walked back to the living room and let the doors slide open. Robin walked towards the tree and looked carefully at the ornaments. When he finally found his keys on a branch near the wall, he suddenly saw Starfire standing in the small spot between the tree and the wall.

"Whoa! S-Star, I didn't see you there!"

"… um, I-I wanted you to open your gift early…" she said, shyly handing him a small box wrapped in red and yellow tissue paper. Robin took the small gift in his hands and sat down on the metal floor. He took off the green bow and unwrapped the tissue paper to see an intricate carousel with a tiny wind up crank at the back. There were six beautiful horses adorned in elegant accessories; three mares and three stallions. Each horse obviously represented a Titan; including a tiny engraving of their names and a title: Richard- Leader of the Brave, Raven- Angel of Azarath, Garfield- Shifter of the Wild, Koriand'r- the Shining Star, Victor- the Present's Future, and Tara- a True Titan.

Starfire sat across him on the floor and waited for a comment or reaction of some sort. Robin continued to admire the artwork with wide eyes and no shades blocking his sight.

"…"

"D-do you like it?"

"Like it? Starfire, this is amazing! I love it!" Starfire sighed and smiled.

"I am so glad you do!"

"But… w-why would you buy something so nice for me? I mean, its just- its not like it's a big deal; getting a present for a friend…" the girl stared down at the floor and leaned against the wall. In the position she was in, she was basically underneath the tree.

"I… I wanted to give you something special, b-because… uh… y-you are very special to me… and you have done so much for me in the time we have shared. You were always in control but kind-hearted and good mannered. You have made me feel truly safe and loved… I wanted to show how special you were to me…" As she spoke, both their cheeks grew warmer and warmer. Robin felt something in him change and did something very, very out of character. He leaned over her so both were under the traditional tree and gently kissed her soft lips.

"I love you too."

'_Twas the night before Christmas, when all thro' the tower_

_Not a thing was stirring, not even a flower;_

_The stockings were hung by the chimney with care,_

_In hopes that St. Nicholas soon would be there;_

_The heroes were nestled all snug in their beds,_

_While visions of sugar plums danc'd in their heads,_

_And I kissed the beauty I held closest_

_Underneath our own tinsel forest.'_

**Merry Christmas, one and all! **

**Dare I not find you at the mall**

**Buying a last minute gift**

**Or something too makeshift**

**For today is the Lord's birthday;**

**Celebrate with the man in the sleigh!**

**Yeah, I'm no poet. 'The Night Before Christmas' isn't mine. I randomly made the last one up. Made up new titles for them. The carousel probably plays their theme song in music box version. :) Yeah. IGOTADRAWINGTABLET! **

**xXarcherXx, out!**


End file.
